Domination
by GVXT
Summary: A boy goes into Eterna Forest and soon learns that he should have never went in. Straight Story. Summary sucks. First Fanfic. Please Review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was mating season in the Sinnoh Region. During this time let's just say that the pokemon become a little more aggressive. By that I mean they are fucking crazy. There is a couple in particular that are a shining example but I'll get to that later.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Luke, I'm 16 and i have just begun my pokemon journey through Sinnoh and already have my first badge not that it means much anymore.

Now, Mating season is obviously the time in which a female and male pokemon look for each other to mate and then have a child together as a result. Most of the time pokemon look for other pokemon but that's not the case this time. As i was walking through Eterna Forest i couldn't help but feel i was being stalked. After getting half way through I began to hear twigs behind me snap. I didn't think much of it so I continued on. I now realize that was a bad decision because soon after I was hit across the head causing me to pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is the next installment of Domintaion. Thanks for your feed back and please keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up soon after being knocked out. When I looked around I noticed I was in a cave and I couldn't move. Then I heard someone speak.

"You're just so cute!" said a feminine voice.

I looked up and saw a Lucario standing over me. She had a smirk on her face that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Awww does the pet like what it sees."

I at first was confused but, that's when I realized what time of year it was.

"So what's your name? " She said with purr in her voice.

I starred at her for a second before I was able to process what she said and then I finally gathered the words.

"My names Luke" I said.

"Terra" She said.

"Now what do you mean by pet." I said

She smiled "We capture you and call you "pet" and you don't know why."

I swallowed hard "We?"

"Yeah me, Emma who's a Zoroark, and Leah that's a Houndoom" She said

"Come on you can't say that you don't like the idea of mating with us." She continued.

I looked at her and said "Why can't you guys just find you own kind to mate with."

Terra then laid on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

"If you ever bring up anything about mating with our own kind again, let's just say you won't be able to talk for a week. Got it."

I nodded not wanting to piss her off anymore. She got off of me and walked out of the cave leaving me alone to think.

"_Why did she get mad when I brought up males of her own kind?" I thought. "There has got to be a way to get out of here." _

Terra walked back in and seemed to have calmed down. "So, we have a little bit of time before Emma and Leah get back." She said as she walked over and sat on my lap and leaned closer. "Why don't I give you a taste of what's to come." She whispered into my ear.

Terra pushed me onto my back and pushed me into a kiss. I soon felt her tongue licking my lips asking for entry. I opened my mouth letting her tongue in which began to fight with my tongue. We continued to kiss until she pulled away. Terra then put my face in between her legs and showed me her pink slit. Her pussy was dripping wet and smelled nice. She lowered herself so it pussy was right in front of my mouth.

I knew what she wanted so I stuck my tongue out licked her cunt causing her to moan. I stuck my tongue inside her pussy and licked up as much of her juices as I could since her taste was so addicting. I soon ran my tongue against a small bump in her pussy causing her to moan loudly. I found her G spot and continued to like it making her praise Acreus for the pleasure I was giving her. She began to scream in pleasure as she was about to cum. "Don't…..Stop…Gonna….Cum…" I licked deeper in her cunt triggering her orgasm. I licked up as much of her juices as I could savoring the taste.

"That felt way better then my paw." She said

"Well, looks like you two got to know each other very well." A female voice said from behind us.

We turned our heads to see a Houndoom and Zoroark standing behind us with seductive smiles.

"Now it's our turn." said the Zoroark


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Sorry for the delay and thanks for your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like it.

* * *

The Zoroark, Emma, then walked up to me with a grin that was turning into a smile. I was expecting to do the same thing that me and Terra had done but instead Emma ripped of my pants and shirt leaving only my boxers. I moved my hands to cover up my hard on as best I could but she noticed.

"You don't need to hide that from me." The mischievous fox then moved my hand out of the way and began to rub my cock through my boxers. I felt pleasure hit me wave after wave as she continued to jerk me.

"What is this annoying cloth around my prize?" Emma grabbed my boxers and in one swift move ripped my last piece of clothing off me, leaving me naked. After my boxers were off they all looked at my 8in. cock with a lustful gleam in their eyes.

The Houndoom, Leah, then came up to my cock and licked it. I moaned aloud at the feel of her ruff canine tongue. She continued to lick me until she got tired of it and just took me fully into her maw. I almost came from the amazing feeling of her tongue and mouth alone. She began to suck me off slow and soon sped causing me to get close to my orgasm. She continuously licked all of the right spots of my cock and making me moan louder.

"Leah…..I'm about to …..Cum" She continued to suck even harder and because of that she got my cum filling her mouth. Leah continued to suck me off and swallow all of my cum.

"If had to guess that was your first time being sucked off." She questioned.

"Yeah, it was."

"Then that answers my next question."

"What was that?" I said

"If you have ever had sex" She looked at me with a hungry look in her eyes. She then turned and raised her lower half while lowering her upper half. After flagging her tail I had a full view of her swollen dripping pussy.

"Do I need to explain to you what the thick cock between your legs needs to do?"

"No" I got up and positioned my cock at her waiting entrance not wanting to make her mad.

"Now fuck me and make me your bitch." I thrusted into her with one movement breaking her hymen and making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I said

"Yeah… just keep going….it'll pass." I continued thrusting into her tight vagina moaning in pleasure as her tight walls and warmth wrapped around my cock. With each thrust I began to pick up speed causing her moans to grow louder and her cunt to get wetter.

"Please….fill me….with your seed." She said between moans.

"I'm cumming" She screamed followed by her orgasm. I felt her walls tighten around my cock as I felt her warm cum wash over me causing me to cum inside her and plant my baby making seed in her womb.

"That felt amazing" Leah said, sliding off my cock, laying down and falling asleep.

"Now I get to go" said Terra

"He licked your cunt, it's my turn." Said Emma

"Fine, but don't take all of his cum."

Emma pushed me on back while lining her sweet slit with my cock rubbing it slightly against the head causing a shudder to go through my spine.

"Ready for me?" She said

"Hell yes" I responded. With that she slammed down on my cock breaking her hymen in the process causing her pussy to bleed a little.

"Luke dominate me I can't take the pain just fuck me." I didn't need to be told twice. I put Emma on her back and began to thrust into her tight hole loving every second.

"Dame….. you sure got….. a huge boost ….in stamina." She said as her pussy's walls were stretched by my cock and her orgasm was building up from my steady thrust. Her cunt was releasing lots of fluids onto the ground as she was about to explode from the pleasure.

"Lu-Lu-Luke ….fill…me…with…cum…..I want…you….to….mark...me...as...yours" After hearing that I began to thrust as fast as I could causing us both to cum together and making us both collapse on the ground as my cock filled her cunt to the brim and her juices leaked on to me. Emma passed out afterwards so I slid my cock out of her walked over to Terra who was sitting in the corner of the cave waiting for us to finish. As I walked up to her she spoke.

"Can we just talk and we can have some fun tomorrow." I nodded.

"So what do you want talk about?" I said.

"Do you really want to stay with us and be our mate?" She asked.

"Yeah I do" I replied

She nodded and stayed silent.

"Why did you get mad when I asked you about your kinds males?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute before motioning for me to come closer. As got closer she looked into my eyes and brought her paw up to my neck. Terra then pointed the spike right against my neck and looked at me with anger in her ruby eyes.

She whisper into my ear "Make a sound and I'll really give you something to scream about." She pushed me onto my back and took her other paw and made a fist and punched me three times in the gut. I tried my hardest not to cry out in pain.

"Know like I said early today don't ever talk about males of my kind. The reason you're here is to take place of them."

She then let go of me and sat back in her corner.

"W-Why did you chose me?" I asked through struggled breaths.

"We chose you because we have watched and known you all of our lives." She said as she fell asleep in her corner.

"_What is she talking about?" _I thought. Soon after I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep like the other three not knowing what tomorrow would hold.


	4. Update

Hey guys just an update here. First off I'm back and I'm out of school and can focus on my writing. Second off I might be deleting **Domination** and rewriting it or if you guys want me to continue with what I've got I will. Anyway keep reading and please give me your feedback.


End file.
